Peripheral equipment, such as floppy disk drives and CD-ROM drives, are widely used with portable computers. In the past, such peripheral equipment was structurally incorporated into the main body of the computer as permanent integral components that were thus not readily removable. In recent years however, peripheral equipment has been designed to be incorporated into pack-type assemblies so as to permit removable connection to a portable computer. Pack assemblies typically are fixed in or released from the main body by a mounting mechanism that includes a safe-locking device preventing damage caused by inadvertent release of the assembly.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,446,618 for Personal Computer Security Apparatus with Lockable Slides Engaging Removable Cover issued to Tetsuya et al. includes a plate with arms that retain protuberances on a cover. The cover retains a hard drive coupling. U.S. Pat. No. 4,954,928 for Memory Cartridge for Electronic Equipment, and Electronic Equipment Provided with Such Cartridges issued to Jullien includes a flap having a bearing with a camming surface. To eject the memory unit from a computer, the user rotates the flap, thereby urging the camming surface against a shoe-forming element.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,572,402 for Hard Disk Drive Mounting Assembly for a Computer issued to Jeong includes a case with pins pivotally mounting the case in a computer housing. The device also includes spring catches that engage the edges of an opening in the computer housing to secure the case in a closed position. Additionally, the device has apertures that receive rail hooks formed on the sliding members of the hard disk drive.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,305,180 for Disk Drive Ejector Mechanism with Latch and Ejector and Standby Switch issued to Mitchell et al. includes hooks received in apertures of a hard drive housing. The device also includes a member with an end that may be pivoted against the case of the hard drive in order to eject the case. U.S. Pat. No. 5,331,509 for Modular Notebook Computer Having a Planar Array of Module Bays and a Pivotally Attached Flat-panel Display issued to Kikinis, referring to FIG. 3, includes locking tabs that lock against protrusions extending from a module. The button retracts the protrusions to release the module.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,488,572 for Portable Computer System for Docking to an Expansion Base Unit issued to Belmont includes hooks that engage and retain a portable computer in a docking station.